Spécialité
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétentions sur les misères que fit Harry à Drago pour Noël. Ou pas. Drarry  mon premier, snif  ,  , lemon.


_**Titre :**__** Avant mouvementé et cadeau mystère**_

_**Pairing :**__** Drarry**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Si les personnages m'appartenaient, ils auraient beaucoup plus de soucis qu'actuellement, croyez-moi.**_

_**Warning :**__** Attention, lemon. Veuillez faire sortir les adolescents en chaleur, s'il vous plaît.**_

_Petite dédicac__e de Nowelle à ma chewie (qui se reconnaîtra)._

Depuis cinq minutes que son chaudron bouillonnait vivement, Harry s'inquiétait. Et ce pour une bonne raison : son espérance de vie se réduisait à vue d'œil, et plus exactement au rythme du terrible bâtard des cachots, Snape en personne. Il avait pourtant bien commencé sa potion, et pendant plus de la moitié de la préparation elle avait gardé une couleur non pas parfaite (faut pas trop en demander non plus), mais correcte. Même la Terreur des Gryffondor n'avait pas fait de commentaire sarcastique et désobligeant ! Et là, alors qu'il avait relu trois fois ce passage réputé difficile, sa potion glissait lentement mais sûrement vers une couleur orage de plus en plus foncé alors qu'elle aurait dû être vert pin. La vie est injuste.

C'était pendant sa petite période de morfonderie aggravée que le professeur honni, comme une phalène attirée par la lumière, se jeta sur lui.

-Monsieur Potter, grinça-t-il de sa voix la plus suave (on aurait même pu la qualifier de dégoulinante, à cet instant), comme toujours je constate que vous n'avez pas su préparer une potion sinon élémentaire, du moins absolument nécessaire à cette _glorieuse _carrière d'aurore que vous clamez vouloir suivre à tout prix. J'ai bien compris après toutes ces années que l'art de faire des Potions – des Potions _réussies_ j'entends – ne vous intéresse pas, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez au moins un minimum attentif durant mes cours, et en particulier que vous ne mettiez pas d'ellébore blanche dans une potion de régénération épidermique, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Toute la tirade avait été chuchotée à l'oreille du Survivant, mais de ce type de chuchotement qui s'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde. Toute la classe retenait son souffle, et chaque élève se faisait tout petit.

-Je n'ai pas mis d'ellébore blanche dans ma potion, entendit Harry, avant de se rendre compte que cette voix venait de sa propre bouche.

Les yeux de l'ancien espion s'étrécirent et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous sa couleur tout simplement hors de propos ?

Un silence rageur lui répondit.

-En ce cas, reprit l'enseignant le plus sadique de tous les temps, je vous propose de me l'expliquer ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau, en retenue…

Le Survivant serra les poings et lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il était capable de produire mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas vaincu Face-de-serpent-j'ai-un-surnom-à-la-con-mais-je-ne-m'en-aperçois-que-maintenant-donc-vous-ne-le-prononcez-plus pour finir atomisé dans une salle de classe, qui plus est un premier décembre. Il garda donc le silence à défaut de son calme quand l'odieux tyran vida son chaudron d'un geste de baguette et ne lâcha même pas un soupire en sortant ses affaires d'écriture.

Du coin de l'œil, il surprit une discussion entre les Serpentards et le ricanement supérieur de Draco. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour deviner d'où venait l'ellébore blanche. Il continua son travail à grands traits rageurs, se jurant de préparer un calendrier de l'Avant et une surprise de Noël explosifs pour le blond peroxydé. Cependant, sous la colère, un pincement venait pointer le bout de son nez dans le cœur du héros. Il avait sauvé Malefoy au cours de la période précédant la bataille finale, le Sang-pur s'étant rendu compte, même un peu tard, qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur. Il avait même osé caresser l'idée que, à la rentrée suivante, ils puissent arrêter cette guérilla ridicule qui régnait entre eux depuis leur première année, mais le jeune noble avait eu le comportement le plus désagréable et agressif que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que le Prince des Serpentards, accompagné de toute sa cour, ne cherchât à lui jouer un mauvais tour *.

Lorsque l'odieux tyran leur permit de se retirer, Harry couru dans son dortoir et écrivit une longue lettre, adressée comme de juste aux jumeaux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les rencontre pour préparer son calendrier.

~oOo~

Dans l'heure qui suivit, à Pré-au-Lard, trois héros de la guerre s'étaient retrouvés devant des bièreaubeurres.

-Donc, commença celui qui se faisait appeler (entre autres) Forge, tu as besoin de tout ce qu'on pourrait bien préparer d'expérimental pour trainer dans la boue le faux blond ?

-Exactement.

-Un résumé magistral, mon cher Forge.

-Mais j'ai de qui tenir avec un frère comme toi, très cher Gred.

-Hum, oui, bref, les interrompit Harry avant que les deux rouquins ne se lancent dans une quasi-auto congratulation, qu'est-ce que vous auriez de disponible immédiatement ?

Les deux farceurs désormais professionnels s'entre-regardèrent.

-Eh biennn…

-Nous avions prévu…

-En tout bien tout honneur…

-De te demander de tester…

-Nos produits les plus récents.

Ils sortirent précautionneusement des échantillons de toutes formes et de toutes tailles.

-On n'a emporté qu'une semaine de 'cadeaux' avec nous, toutes nos excuses, firent-ils en chœur.

-Ca n'est pas grave, c'est déjà super, les remercia le petit brun avec une étrange lueur dans l'œil.

Lorsqu'il fut retourné à Poudlard, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, les deux frapadingues finirent sa bièreaubeurre. Si quelqu'un avait su et eu l'envie d'appliquer la legilmencie, voilà ce qu'il aurait découvert :

_« __-Sommes-nous d'accord, mon cher confrère ?_

_-Tout à fait, mon cher confrère. Et notre patient me semble bien plus atteint que nous le supposions._

_-Il faudra donc terminer notre prototype au plus vite, nous n'avons plus que vingt jours devant nous._

_-Reste également à lui faire suivre les instructions. »_

Les jeunes gens se sourirent, ravis encore une fois de s'être compris rien qu'au regard.

~oOo~

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry s'asseyait tranquillement en salle de Métamorphose. Il sortit, avec ses parchemins et ses autres affaires, une plume d'un blanc pur, presque aveuglant.

-Hé, mec, c'est quoi ce truc ? Tu t'es acheté une nouvelle plume ? souffla son acolyte poil-de-carotte en reluquant l'objet en question.

-Question pertinente, Ron. Nan, en fait c'est mon premier cadeau de l'Avant pour Malefoy.

-Quoi ! Tu fais des cadeaux à la fouine, toi ?

-C'est ça, crie-le plus fort, je croix que Goyle n'a pas bien entendu, siffla le Sauveur.

Pour faire taire son Gargantua d'ami, le petit brun exposa donc les grandes lignes de son plan « Spécialité de Noël ».

-Ah, ouais, pas mal. T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Pas pour aujourd'hui, mais je penserais à te le demander si jamais…

Les plans de Harry furent vite servis, car l'enseignante animagus donna rapidement des travaux pratiques, et il put discrètement attirer à lui la plume du Prince des Serpentards.

-Bon, maintenant je dois mettre les plumes en contact.

Aussitôt, la plume des jumeaux Weasley prit la couleur exacte de celle du jeune aristocrate, et le sorcier renvoya son cadeau sur la table du blond sans que personne ne remarque rien.

Il vit alors sa victime attraper la plume truquée et se mettre à prendre des notes. Il recopia avec attention une autre formule donnée à l'instant et, sans prendre le temps de la vérifier (il était un Malefoy, tout ce qu'il touchait ou faisait était d'une incomparable perfection, bien entendu) l'appliqua. Sans succès. Pourtant, le Serpentard était le meilleur en métamorphose, la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ne comptant évidemment pas. Légèrement dépité, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il écrivit dans sa marge « enschenteman a vérifiées » qu'il remarqua l'orthographe déplorable de sa copie.

Narquois, Harry lui envoya un petit mot avec griffonné 'Joyeux début d'Avant' et la notice publicitaire des jumeaux.

_« __Le Désorthographieur ! _

_Faite une surprise à vos amis, jouez un mauvais tour à vos ennemis ! Le Désorthographieur© fera plus de fôtes qu'il n'est permis d'en imaginer ! »_

Le regard de colère humiliée que leur jeta le vert et argent, surtout après que sa voisine lui ait fait remarquer des fautes d'orthographe, rendit tellement hilare le roux qu'il reçut trente centimètres de parchemin en plus dans ses devoirs.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, la cible de noël de Harry en vit d'abord de toutes les couleurs (_Colorimax_, rendez vos amis fous dans un kaléidoscope délirant !), parla d'une voix haut perchée comme s'il était eunuque, sortit des grivoiseries à chaque réplique, ce qui fit sourciller même le directeur de sa Maison, et dansa sur la table avant que le jeune Sauveur criant vengeance ne reçoive le coli avec presque toutes les farces de jumeaux à tester. Le pauvre blond avait même demandé une potion à son parrain pour éviter la crise de nerfs qui l'attendait à chaque tournant.

~oOo~

-Tu es certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide, Harry ?

-Mais non, Ron, je sais ce que je dois faire. J'ai tout prévu !

-Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, bougonna l'amie des deux zigotos.

-Maieuh, Hermione, c'est pour se venger de la fouine !

-Et moi, je pense que Harry devrait plutôt essayer d'aller parler à Malefoy pour mettre les choses à plat plutôt que de l'humilier le plus publiquement possible !

-Et comment veux-tu qu'il fasse, vu la bande de dégénérés que ce connard traine toujours avec lui ?

Harry partit en levant les yeux au ciel, laissant ses meilleurs amis se disputer à loisir, leur sport préféré, et se coula dans le couloir du 7ème étage, dissimulé sous son utile cape. Il tenait bien serré dans sa main un petit flacon incolore et inodore, dont l'effet ne serait visible que dans deux jours, ainsi qu'une petite boîte. Cette dernière contenait son présent de l'Avant du lendemain pour sa némésis : un groll. C'était un petit système prévu par les jumeaux, une espèce de troll mécanique spécialement laid, qui passerait son temps à jouer la mouche du coche en se donnant des airs importants. Par exemple, Malefoy ne pourrait pas ouvrir la bouche de toute la journée sans que l'horrible chose ne commence à crier « Silence ! Ecoutez la parole d'un homme averti, instruisez-vous par sa bouche ! », il serait toujours précédée de l'invention des jumeaux farceurs qui essayerait à toute force et toute voix de dégager le couloir devant lui, et autres bêtises du genre. Il serait également impossible à semer ou à faire taire. Harry s'était promis de prendre un photo de Snape lorsqu'il serait presque engueulé par le petit être parce que Drago voulait poser une question. L'autre blague, prévue pour dans quelques jours, allait faire passer les cheveux du blond par toutes les couleurs écœurantes possibles et imaginables. Les jumeaux avaient vraiment plein d'idées merveilleuses…

Mais le plan merveilleux du Sauveur pour pourrir la vie de son meilleur ennemi rencontra un os. En effet, trois Serpentards étaient encore dans la Salle Commune aux couleurs vert et argent lorsqu'il réussit à s'y faufiler, malgré l'heure indue. Et, comble de malchance, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de sa cible désignée, accompagnée de ses deux acolytes préférés, Nott et Zabini. Et, chose étrange, il semblait effondré.

-Arrête, Drago, commença le noir, t'as assez bu pour ce soir, monte te coucher.

-Mais t'as bien vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui !

Quelle avait été la blague du jour ? Ah, oui, des photos parlantes du blond qui disaient n'importe quoi, du moment que ça plaisait à leur propriétaire. Et toute l'école en avait reçu. C'était peut-être un peu cruel, mais œil pour œil, comme on dit.

-Faut dire que tu l'as cherché, reprit l'autre compère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas simplement lui parler ?

-Et il m'avadakedavriserait sur-le-champ ? Merci bien, mais je tiens à la vie !

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état-là, soupira le premier. Ça en devient désespérant.

L'autre acolyte souffla bruyamment, puis ils réussirent à faire lever le blond du canapé et à l'emmener dans son dortoir. Harry installa le groll avec un nœud fuchsia autour du cou avant de se diriger vers les douches des Serpentards et de verser le contenu de son petit flacon dans le shampoing du tout puissant Malefoy, et de s'en repartir. Il hésita pourtant un instant en passant devant la porte des dortoirs. Malefoy avait bu ? A cause du calendrier de l'Avant qu'il avait préparé ? Curieux, car en public rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger le blond. Le Survivant haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

Le lendemain, Drago arriva en retard au cours de potions, suivi de l'horreur à pattes. Et la honte commença, bien que le Serpentard n'en laissait rien paraître.

Mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Harry ne parvint pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle victoire. Il en garda un goût amer. Et il était d'autant plus dérangé par les rêves qu'il faisait à propos de sa némésis. Ça avait commencé avec son calendrier spécial, et il se voyait vainqueur du blond de toutes sortes de façons, mais depuis quelques jours il oubliait ses élucubrations nocturnes, qui ne lui laissaient plus qu'un goût d'interdit très agréable, ce qui n'était pas sans l'inquiéter. Le petit brun s'en était ouvert à ses deux amis, et ils avaient fini par en conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une banale obsession.

~oOo~

La fin du mois passa très vite, et ce fut bientôt de soir de Noël. Harry descendit pour la deuxième fois dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour préparer son cadeau final au blond. Celui-ci, en effet, ne pouvait rentrer chez lui pour les vacances car ses parents devaient être jugés prochainement pour avoir été des Mangemorts.

Une fois au pied du sapin décoré de boules et de guirlandes argentées (au moins, cette maison n'avait pas à se casser la tête à noël), le jeune homme sortit un petit rectangle de sa poche et l'agrandit magiquement. La boite faisait à peu près la taille d'un homme debout, et il fallait l'appuyer contre un mur. D'après les jumeaux, il allait beaucoup s'amuser en utilisant cette farce, mais ils avaient catégoriquement refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle contenait ou ce qui allait se passer. Le petit brun allait repartir, mais la curiosité fut trop forte, et il s'approcha de la boite. Un petit message qu'il n'avait pas vu était affiché dans un angle discret :

« Si vous êtes celui qui doit préparer le cadeau, commencez par entrer dedans. »

De plus en plus intrigué, le jeune sorcier ouvrit délicatement le paquet et y entra. Un bruit étouffé en sortit.

~oOo~

Le lendemain matin, le Prince des Serpentards descendit dans la salle verte et argent. Il était encore un peu ensommeillé, mais ouvrir ses cadeaux deux ou trois heures avant que les autres ne se réveillent était la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvé pour préserver ce moment. Il commença par les cadeaux de formalité de sa famille (principalement ses trois cousins), qui n'étaient en général que du tape-à-l'œil et du clinquant, puis ouvrit avec plaisir les cadeaux de ses quelques amis proches. Eux savaient toujours ce qui lui plairait. Puis son regard fut attiré par une boite énorme, un peu plus grande que lui. Curieux (ce qui, chez un Malefoy, n'est pas un défaut mais la preuve d'un esprit intéressé et supérieur), il s'en approcha. Elle était emballée de papier de soie noire, avec son nom sur une étiquette. Au dos du morceau de papier (vert, quel bon goût !), une instruction. Entre. Le blond hésita. Et si c'était encore un piège de Potter ? Puis, au bout de près d'une demi-seconde de cogitation intense, il entra.

La boite était à peine plus grande à l'intérieur, juste la place pour un mettre un lit double et un petit espace à côté. Et sur le lit…

-Potter !

En effet, le jeune homme était allongé sur le lit, nu comme au jour de sa naissance ou peu s'en faut, les quelques rubans or et argent qui lui entravaient également les poignets peinant à recouvrir sa masculinité. Le blond faillit se mettre à baver devant l'accomplissement de ses fantasmes. Peut-être s'était-il réellement rendormi, finalement…

Ce n'est que la voix délicate de son merveilleux cadeau de Noël qui le fit sortir de son état de transe.

-Malefoy, tu comptes bailler aux corneilles longtemps ?

La voix était coléreuse, mais le jeune aristocrate ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Et, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, prenant la déclaration comme une invitation, il se pencha vers le lion entravé.

-Oh non, Harry, je vais tout de suite passer à l'action…

Le rouge et or, au bord de la panique, commença à tirer sur les rubans dans l'espoir de s'échapper. Ça n'était pas du tout prévu ! Les jumeaux allaient le lui payer. Oh oui, sa vengeance serait terrible, et Voldemort lui-même allait se retourner dans ses cinq tombes de rage. Il allait…

Mais son monologue machiavélique s'interrompit net quand il sentit des lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Son cerveau déconnecta brusquement, pendant que le serpent introduisait doucement sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre, étant toujours suffisamment endormi pour prendre sa surprise comme un assentiment.

Alors qu'il se laissait finalement griser par la dextérité de sa némésis, Harry sentit une main fine remonter le long de son flanc. Il se cambra de refus. A quoi pensait le blond ? Il voulait probablement le frustrer et l'humilier, rien d'autre… Puis une autre main rejoignit la première. Les lèvres de Drago avaient commencé à se faire baladeuses, le long de la mâchoire du plus petit, et s'attaquaient maintenant au lobe de son oreille. Harry laissa échapper un halètement furtif. Sa némésis était franchement doué, on sentait qu'il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Il rougit un peu en pensant au néant total de sa vie sexuelle, et même amoureuse depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était gay. Il avait intérêt à faire cesser cette mascarade rapidement, avant d'en prendre trop pour son grade.

De son côté, Drago croyait avoir atteint le paradis. Un Harry Potter uniquement vêtu de quelques rubans et attaché sur un lit, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Rapidement, il s'installa à califourchon entre les jambes du survivant, puis il se releva pour retirer sa chemise vert bouteille qu'il avait mis pour cette journée de fête. Harry sauta sur cette occasion pour chercher à se libérer du blond.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu-

Il fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres, puis son ennemis d'enfance lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Drago, bébé.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se demander quelle était cette nouvelle perfidie que le susnommé reprit ses lèvres et les caresses qu'il avait laissées, descendant de plus en plus bas. Un autre halètement se fit entendre, plus fort que le précédent. Harry essayait à toutes forces de se contenir et de penser à autre chose, Flitwick en string, n'importe quoi pour s'empêcher de réagir. Mais il était impossible de faire face à l'expérience de Malefoy – Drago – et le brun sentait sa raison se désagréger. Il gémit quand les mains expertes atteignirent son sexe qui commençait à durcir, et tira sur ses liens. Le blond qui le dominait n'en pouvait plus, serré comme il devrait être impossible par son pantalon noir. Il s'autorisa à déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir les boutons, mais avant de pouvoir se sentir mieux il devait faire autre chose.

L'une de ses mains frôlant le sexes et les testicules du brun, Drago présenta à sa bouche deux doigts. Il effleura les lèvres de son presque amant, puis insista plus lourdement. L'esprit toujours confus, l'intéressé finit par happer les phalanges longues et fines, jouant avec doucement, les caressant de sa langue, les aspirant pour les relâcher presque immédiatement. Ce petit jeu eut un effet dévastateur sur le blondinet, qui se demanda même si le brun n'était pas en pleine possession de ses esprits et s'amusait avec ses nerfs. Il retira rapidement ses doigts de la bouche habile, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas jouir dans son pantalon. Puis il descendit le long du corps de sa proie en une série empressée de baisers et de mordillements pour arriver à la verge tendue, palpitante de désir. Il commença par un promener sa langue de haut en bas, faisant gémir et soupirer le brun, tout en introduisant un index curieux dans l'intimité de son amant. Harry ne le remarqua même pas, tout anesthésié qu'il était par les sensations merveilleuses que lui prodiguait sa némésis. Il se cambra tout de même quand un autre doigt fureteur glissa rejoindre le premier, mais le blond choisit ce moment là pour le prendre totalement en bouche, et c'est avec un râle d'extase que le plus petit ses mit à se tortiller légèrement, cherchant les caresses.

Après avoir introduit un dernier doigt, le Serpent entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'anus de celui qu'il désirait tant. La gêne fut passagère pour l'Elu, mais il se remplit d'appréhension quand il sentit la main de son instructeur de retirer pour présenter un objet beaucoup plus gros à son entrée.

Drago s'était rapidement débarrassé des vêtements qui lui restaient, et il s'allongea contre le corps de son brun, se faisant violence pour ne pas le prendre d'un geste brusque et profond. Au contraire, il entra dans l'intimité inviolée avec une lenteur extrême, s'insérant centimètre par centimètre dans le fourreau de chair – douce torture – tout en susurrant des mots d'encouragement sans suite à l'oreille de son amant. Quand il fut enfin complètement en lui, il s'immobilisa et attendit.

-Drago…murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Alors, n'attendant que ce signal, le Prince des Serpentards ressortit presque entièrement de l'étroitesse du brun pour y revenir immédiatement d'un mouvement continue. Malgré une certaine incommodité, le dominé laissa échapper un long gémissement et souleva instinctivement son bassin à la rencontre du sexe dur. Le jeune aristocrate commença alors une série de coups de butoir contre le corps de son cadeau, puis se lança dans un ample mouvement de va et viens. Le petit brun avait complètement perdu pied et criait une litanie de 'encore, plus fort, plus, c'est bon', excitant d'autant plus son adorable bourreau. Drago, sentant sa fin proche, prit fermement le membre de son partenaire dans sa main et de caressa au même rythme effréné que celui de ses mouvement, d'autorisant parfois un léger décalage rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre les gémissements de frustration de l'autre. Enfin, dans un râle, Harry explosa, plongeant dans un kaléidoscope étoilé. Drago fut entrainé tout de suite après par les contractions orgasmiques autour de son sexe douloureux, et donna un dernier coup de rein avant de s'abandonner à la jouissance.

Leurs halètements s'espacèrent et leurs respirations se calmèrent peu à peu. Le blond s'extirpa finalement de son antre pour se laisser choir à côté du corps de son amant. Après quelques minutes côte à côte, il prit la parole.

-Ne me demande pas de sentiments, prévint-il, je ne sais pas si je l'accepterais…

- Ce sera pour plus tard, alors, répondit le brun dans un soupire repu.

Le Serpentard détacha son cadeau de noël et effleura ses poignets rougis d'avoir trop tiré sur les liens, puis ils s'endormirent sans même songer à effacer les traces de leur plaisir.

*Ça fait très pokémon, je trouve, mais je vois bien Drago sortir 'je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…' XD

OWARI

_Oui, bon, je suis un peu (très) en retard pour Noël, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut accuser. Allez plutôt vous plaindre aux réseaux de Wifi, qui sont inexistants en Camargue. _

_Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour nourrir l'auteure ? ]_


End file.
